genebernardinolawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Attack and Killed
Plot The episode title remained frozen on screen. I thought my television monitor was malfunctioning, but the background behind the title started to fade. Maybe this was all a build up. The episode finally began. It opened up with a shot of the park. Everything looks very dark and stormy-like. There are several shots of people walking around looking extremely depressed. Some even crying. As the camera moves further into the Park, it finally arrives at the main characters' house. The camera remains focusing on the house. After about 30 seconds, a terrible cry began to ring out. It sounded like Five crying (very high voice and dramatic). As the camera started moving towards an open window, Five crying became louder, and even more realistic, as if someone was being tortured. A very sad, disturbing violin tune started playing, like a funeral song. After what seemed like an eternity, the camera moves to a shot of Four and Orangey Four's bedroom, except the room was destroyed, as if someone broke in and trashed the place. There was a thick, red liquid dripping off the wall. Blood. The depressing violin tune continued to loop. At this point, I'm not even five minutes into the episode, and I started getting scared. It was 5:20 in the morning, the lights in my house are off, I'm alone in my living room and I'm too much of a scared pussy to get up and turn the lights on. The only source of light in my house right now is the glow of my television screen which lights up the whole room. I wanted to turn it off, but I couldn't look away. I kept watching. The crying and violin finally stopped. The scene switched to the character Dark Four (manager of the park) screaming at Four and Orangey Four for being lazy as usual. Only this time, he was even louder than usual, almost as if he was going to kill them. At this point, the images began to blur and go into a static picture. The audio got more distorted, as if the volume of Dark Four's voice was too much for the microphone to handle. The camera slowly moved away from Dark Four's red-hot angered face, and zoomed in on Orangey Four's. Something was horribly wrong. Orangey Four donned a very evil, pissed off look on his face. A death stare if you will. The picture on TV became more unclear, as images of past episodes flashed by. The images were all from previous episodes of Dark Four flipping out on Orangey Four and Four. The scene switches to a shot of Five room. It's all a still frame. A very blur, still frame. In the corner of the room, Five is curled up in a ball. Once again, his terrifying cries rang out, only louder than usual. The screen began to blur, as if fading out. The cries went on for about another minute until the shot changed. In the next scene, Orangey Four is running upstairs into the attic in slow motion. The screen once again becomes distorted and choppy, like the creators were trying to censor something. As Orangey Four runs, Four is heard screaming "NOOOO!!!!! NOOO!!!!!" repeatedly. Orangey Four is seen grabbing a large shotgun out of a chest, his eyes bloodshot. He runs downstairs with intentions of killing Dark Four. As he runs outside, the frames become heavily distorted and blurry once more. Then, there is silence for a moment. Finally, in a loud, startling, and unrecognizable voice, the phrase "YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" is heard (probably Dark Four's voice). Shotgun blasts are heard, followed by a reloading sound effect. There is one more still frame. This time, Dark Four in a mangled, bloody mess. The blood however looks extremely life-like and unbelievably realistic. The next shot, which becomes pixelated, shows Orangey Four turning the gun on himself. Once more, Four begins to scream for him to stop. The camera switches to one last shot of Five' room. This time, Four's legs are hanging from the ceiling, and Five cries are even louder. This leads me to believe that Four had committed suicide, and Five was overcome with sadness. The episode cuts to black, and the DVR recording comes to an end. Category:Creepypastas Category:Season 42 Category:Unaired